Love Line
by stormy003
Summary: The group of students from Aibo Academy are planning a small party, but it then got out of hand. Just a start of a small game called Truth or Dare in Gao's room created a huge line of confessions in the group. ZanyaxKuguru, GaoxSuzuha, and OC(not mine)xTasuku (requested by Shiranai Atsune) [Can't summarize for dear life or even name something as simple as a pet. -points a self-]
1. Chapter 1

'It looks like the prodigy has done it again!'

Everyone watched the TV with awe. "Tasuku's been on a roll, hasn't he?" Gao asked with excitement in his voice.

"Hey, isn't that Tsuki?" Kuguru asked, pointing at the screen.

The girl walked past the prodigy in the TV screen as if she was just a witness of the entire scene.

"I wonder what she's doing there," Zanya said.

"Probably just passing by, you know?" Jin told the boy.

"Jin's probably right," Gao said, shrugging. "After all, she's never there on the scene when Tasuku has captured other criminals."

Suzuha giggled as she covered her face with her fan. "I agree with Gao! He should be right!" she stated and continued to giggle.

Megumi looked at the girl as if she was crazy and decided to sit somewhere else.

"I'm not always right though, Suzuha.." Gao said, looking at her.

"If you say so, Gao~!" she sang.

Everyone, but Gao, groaned at the rich girl and turned back to the TV. "Tasuku looks like such a dear when he's at work!" Suzuha continued to comment.

Akatsuki laughed at every comment the girl made, earning a pull to the ear by his brother every single time. "Sorry, Z. I couldn't help it.." the boy apologized, rubbing his ear as he tried halting his giggles.

* * *

"Tasuku, report?" Tsuki asked, quietly enough for him to hear.

Tasuku slipped a note into her hand as she walked by as if she was just head off somewhere without a care in the world. Tsuki immediately headed back to headquarter and handed the note to Commander I.

"This is what Tasuku got about the criminal during their match."

The commander nodded, folding the note back and handed it to Takihara. "Read through this and enter in the data."

Takihara gave a nod and replied. "Yes, commander."

"Tsuki, you are done for the day. Thank you for your hard work." Tsuki nodded and headed out with her buddy, Fyrra.

"Here's your pay for this month," Stella said with a small smile.

"Thank you. Have a good day," Tsuki said, walking off and pulling her front hair to the back.

"So, where are we heading to now?" Fyrra asked her buddy.

"Where else? Tsuki answered.

"Oh, to Gao's now eh?" the warrior teased.

"…Problem?" she said in a cool tone.

"Not at all. Let's go then."

* * *

"I'm bored… Want to play something?" Tetsuya asked.

"Like…?" everyone asked.

"I don't know.." he answered sheepishly.

"You should think before you suggest.." Baku said while Kiri nodded in agreement.

"Gaoooo! Tsuki is here!" Hanako called.

The pale girl entered the room with her buddy at her tail. "Hello," she said casually.

"Hi, hi~!" Fyrra sang after her.

"We just saw you on TV earlier, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"Oh? Oh, right. I walked past Tasuku earlier. Forgot, they always catch him on the news," she lied, face expression never changing.

Kuguru was asleep on Zanya's lap, the boy's face as red as a tomato. "C-can someone help me get her to the couch?" he asked embarrassedly.

"Just leave her be. She's a light sleeper," Baku said, smirking at the boy.

Zanya sighed and decided to rest his tired arm onto the sleeping girl's shoulder.

"You know, we should have a party here tomorrow or something. We never had the chance to celebrate the end and Gao's victory of the ABC Cup Tournament yet," Kiri reminded everyone.

"Didn't we-" Tetsuya started, getting cut off by the younger ninja.

"That didn't feel like a party if you were talking about that day! It was more like a review of everything," Akatsuki said in a disappointed tone.

Gao grinned at the idea as Drum nodded in agreement with the little boy.

"Sounds great! Hopefully we can invite everyone here again and Tasuku as well," Gao said.

"Anyone up for it then?" Jin asked.

The group nodded and wrote a note in their phones about the party.

"It's settled then!" the group said at the same time.

* * *

"Looks like you're able to go tomorrow. It's the weekend and you have a break for this weekend," Fyrra noted with a smile.

"Uhuh. Let's go tell Tasuku and see if he's free," Tsuki said, hiding her excitement.

"You really want him to go do you?" she asked.

"…Maybe.." the girl said quietly.

Tasuku changed back into his uniform and headed out of the building. "I'm heading out now, Stella. Thank you for your hard work!" Tasuku said, fixing up his tie.

"Oh, alright!" Stella called after the boy.

"Hm? Oh, Tsuki? I thought you already left."

Tsuki stopped in front of the boy and just nodded. "I just left Gao's house and he wanted to invite you over for tomorrow," she told the boy.

"Oh, that party?" he asked.

A disappointed look crossed her face for a few seconds. "He already texted you?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, I might be able to go. Already told Gao that too," Tasuku answered.

"I see. Well, I'm heading home now," Tsuki told the boy.

"Alright. Would you like me to walk you home or something?" he offered.

"It's fine. I can walk by myself," she said, walking away.

Tasuku waved at the girl as she walked away and summoned his buddy to look at the view from the sky.

"It's always nice seeing the sunset and sunrise, don't you think, Jack?" he asked the dragon.

"Breathtaking…" the dragon muttered as the two flew up into the sky.

* * *

"He offered you and you declined? That was your chance, Tsuki!" Fyrra exclaimed.

Tsuki stared at the female warrior and scoffed a bit. "It's not as easy as you think.." Tsuki mumbled under her breath.

"True.. I do kick butts when it comes to the male dragon knights…" her buddy noted, resting her chin on her hand.

"And I kick butts when I need to do so," Tsuki stated as she shrugged.

"You still missed your chance though," Fyrra pointed as the blue and white haired girl unlocked the door to the house.

"Okay, I got it.." she said, still disappointed in herself. "I'll just.. go to bed now or something…"

The warrior looked at her buddy curiously. "It's only 5:20 though?" she asked instead of said.

"Right… I knew that.. Sorry, Fyrra. I'm just really tired right now," Tsuki said.

The red headed knight sighed as she shrugged to herself. "Alright.. Do what you want," Fyrra told the girl, returning to her card.

* * *

**I have school starting tomorrow, so I'm sorry if I don't update as much.**

** This story will be shorter than my usual multi-chaptered stories. Is that fine? I hope you liked the first chapter!**

** This is another request I got from Shiranai Atsune. C: Glad to fulfill your requests, so don't you worry about it! **

**Umm, this fanfic will have ZanyaxKuguru, GaoxSuzuha, and OC(not mine)xTasuku . ^^ Fluff. Fluff all the way even though I'm not that type of person, HAHAHA, MAKES NO SENSE. XD **

_**~stormy003 **_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Tsuki. Wake up. Tsuki…. Ugh.. This girl.. TSUKI! WAKE UP! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Fyrra's yelled frantically.

"W-What?!" the girl exclaimed, popping out of her bed like a jack-in-the-box.

Tsuki stared at her room and looked around cautiously, finally facing her buddy. "Seriously…" the girl muttered, shooting a glare at her.

"Sorry, you just wouldn't wake up. By the way, you over slept," Fyrra said, excusing herself.

Tsuki groaned as she rolled her eyes and scratched her head.

'Hey, guys, since it's a Saturday today, want to sleep over here for a day?' Gao texted to everyone.

"Fyrra, can you get me a backpack and a sleeping bag in the closet?" the girl called.

Fyrra popped her head into the detective's room and looked at her curiously. "Why?" she asked.

"Gao texted us all and asked if we wanted to sleep over."

Tsuki's buddy left the room again to get the things she asked for. "Heading straight for Gao again now, are you?" she asked, returning with the items.

"Stop it, please, Fyrra.." Tsuki sighed.

"Fine, fine. Let's just hurry up and go around the city before the party starts."

* * *

The two females began walking around the city and looked around their surroundings.

"So, what do you think you guys will do today?" Fyrra asked, smiling at her buddy.

"I don't know… I'm not the one who planned this," she answered with a confused stare.

"Well, you could still think about what's going to happen, right?"

Tsuki stayed silent for a few seconds and then let out a long sigh. "Yeah, yeah, but I don't want to think right now."

The warrior looked at the girl with a worried expression, aware of what was bothering her. "You still have a chance today, Tsuki… Don't worry about it too much…"

The girl frowned at her buddy and looked away from her. "I'm not worried about anything," she denied.

"Oh hey look. There's Tasuku over there near that building," Fyrra said casually, pointing at a studio.

"W-where?" Tsuki asked curiously.

"You fell for it again," her buddy said, nudging her playfully.

"Quite messing with me…." Tsuki whined.

"I'll think about that, heh," Fyrra chuckled. "Let's head to Gao's house now."

Tsuki stopped in her tracks and looked through her bag, making sure she had everything with her. "I don't think I left anything at home…. Alright then, let's go."

The two arrived at the front of the younger boy's house, pressing the door bell to signal their arrival. Gao opened the door a few seconds later, his usual smile plastered onto his face.

"Hey, Tsuki! It looks like you got the text message along with everyone else. Come on in!"

Tsuki nodded and stepped into the house to see the others waiting for her. "..I'm the very last one to arrive, aren't I?" she asked slowly.

Everybody nodded at the girl's question as she walked in awkwardly.

"Okay…."

Zanya nervously played around with his glasses, keeping it away from the girl next to him as he did so.

"So, what do you want to do now since Tsuki and Fyrra are here?" Kiri asked.

"I'm down for anything, man. Right, A-dawg?"

Asmodai ruffled Tetsuya's head and let out chuckle. "You got that right, Tets! How about you guys?"

Tsuki shrugged and looked for a spot to sit. "I don't care really.." she answered, disappointed to see that there was no space for her to sit near Tasuku.

"Gao can decide," Tasuku suggested.

"Hmmm….." Gao thought for a while, a concentrated looked crossed his face.

"We could always eat!" Drum suggested excitedly.

"Yeah, man, I agree. I'm quite hungry right now…" Baku said.

"But you just ate a few minutes ago!" Akatsuki told the boy.

"Don't mind him, kid. He's always hungry," Jin told the young ninja.

"It's like his stomach is a black hole. Just saying…" Megumi muttered.

"Gao, have you thought of anything yet?" Suzuha asked the boy, clinging onto her fan tight to make sure that she wouldn't jump at him.

"Uhhh… Well… It is a sleep over… I didn't actually plan a single thing for this party, really!" the boy exclaimed, scratching the back of his head embarrassedly.

The entire group stared at the boy with disbelief and dropped to the floor.

"You're kidding me…" Baku muttered as everyone picked themselves off the floor.

"Not at all!"

The entire group dropped to the floor once more as Gao laughed quietly.

"You know what? I'll suggest something then…" Kuguru told the group.

The girl thought for a bit and then turned on the lights on her head as an idea popped up. "How about a game of truth or dare, something like that?" she asked excitedly grabbing onto Zanya's arm.

The boy flinched at the girl's sudden move.

"Sure! That way we get to know each other even more," Fyrra exclaimed, leaning onto her buddy.

"That sounds great! Anyone up for it?" Gao asked.

The entire group nodded in agreement as they looked at each other for approval.

"But first, can we eat?" Baku asked with a small whine in his voice.

"Fine.. Let's go eat first and start the game after. We'll decide who goes first with rock, paper, scissors or something while we eat," Gao answered.

"YEAH! FOOD!" Baku and Drum exclaimed in unison, running to the dining room.

"How do they eat so much…" Yamigitsune asked out of the blue.

Everyone, except Jin and Megumi, jumped out of their seats when they heard the monster's voice.

"Don't question their stomachs," Megumi replied to Jin's buddy.

The group laughed at the girl's answer as they stood up from their seats and headed in after the two.

"Okay, let's decide who goes first, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" they all exclaimed.

"It looks like I'm not going first," Tasuku announced, withdrawing his hand.

"Neither am I," Zanya said, pulling his hand away, Tsuki doing the same.

"Alright. Three out, eight more to go." Fyrra said.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" the eight students exclaimed.

"Looks like we're out," Jin said, withdrawing his hand from the circle along with Megumi.

"Awww… Just when I thought I was going to be able to go first.." Suzuha pouted.

Everyone stared at her with an awkward smile plastered on to their faces as Kuguru and Gao pulled their hands away.

"Three more~" Asmodai said.

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

Kiri stared at Baku's and Tetsuya's hand for a while, and then looked at his own.

"Looks like I'm first?" he said curiously.

* * *

**I SURVIVED THE FIRST WEEK OF SCHOOL! Buttload of homework so far. Anyways, I hope you like this so far! Not uploading as often, I'm sorry..**

**~stormy003**


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you guys done eating yet?" Suzuha asked impatiently.

"One more bite," Baku said, stuffing two more takoyaki into his mouth.

"You've been repeating that for how long now?" Kuguru asked.

"Don't know. Just thinking about food, so I lost track," Drum answered, stuffing more food into his mouth.

"Repeated 57 times for 3 minutes and 45 seconds," Tsuki answered for them.

Everyone, but Tasuku, stared at the girl with a shock faced expression after she answered Kuguru's question.

"What?" the girl asked, aware of all the weird looks being thrown at her.

"You've been keeping track?" Tetsuya decided to ask.

"It's natural for her," Fyrra said, waving him off.

"It looks like they're finally finishing up with the help of Gao," Tasuku pointed out.

Everyone looked over to see the three of them racing to see who could eat the most takoyaki and reach to the last piece. The three gave each other dirty looks as they stopped at the same time from grabbing the final octopus ball.

"You both at more than I did, so I think I should get the last piece," Gao said, pulling the ball towards him.

"No, it's just that you came to the feast late. I believe I should get the last piece since I'm still hungry," Baku reasoned, pulling the takoyaki towards himself.

"How about I get the last piece? I am Drum Bunker Dragon Fang Slade Terrestrial XIII, so I deserve it!" Drum said, pulling it to him.

The three growled at each other and began fighting for the piece, rolling the Takoyaki back and forth and pulling each other's arms away.

"It's mine!"

"No, it's mine!"

"No way, kid!"

The group let out a tired sighed as the boys and dragon fought each other. Jin walked over to the three and grabbed the last piece, tossing it into his mouth.

"Sorry, boys, but it looks like it's mine," the older boy claimed as he ate.

The three stared at Jin for a while and then fell to the floor in disappointment.

"Thanks a lot…. That could've been mine!" Baku mumbled.

"Well, since that's over with, let's start the game…" Asmodai said, urging everyone out of the dining room.

* * *

"So, it looks like Kiri starts first," Megumi said, pointing at the boy.

"Right.. Umm, let's see….." Kiri pondered, beginning to hesitate. "I'm not really good at asking truths or dares… But, Gao, truth or dare?"

Gao pointed at himself and answered his friend. "Err.. Truth?"

"Do you still sleep with stuff animal's at night?" Kiri asked, grabbing onto something behind him.

"Uhhh… Nope! Not at all!" the boy said, looking around a bit frantically.

Kiri pulled out a stuffed dinosaur from underneath Gao's bed and flashed it in front of everyone.

"Are you sureeeee?" the boy urged on, moving the dinosaur closer to Gao.

"That's so uncool.. I stopped like…. Around last year…!" Gao exclaimed as he hid his face.

The group of students began to snicker, facing the other way as they did so.

"Guys!" Gao whined, taking away the stuffed animal and hugging it.

"Okay, okay, sorry about that, dude!" Tetsuya apologized, calming down and refraining from laughing.

The entire room fell back into silence, trying to calm down as Gao thought who to pick on next. "Baku! Truth or dare?" he asked, pointing at the boy in front of him.

"Uhhh, dare?" he answered.

Gao thought carefully and began to scratch his head. "Man.. I got nothing… Just sweet talk my old dinosaur," Gao told the boy, holding out the stuffed animal.

The group looked at Baku with interest as he hesitantly took the dinosaur into his possession.

"…. Oh great, this is going to be embarrassing…" he muttered.

The brown haired boy cleared his throat as he set the soft, red and yellow toy next to him.

"Uhhh.. Hey there, baby," Baku said in a slightly deeper voice.

The group slapped a hand on each other's mouth as they tried to hold in their laughter.

"So, I, uhh.. heard that you were interested in…. deck builders?" he asked, a deep scarlet coloring in his face.

"Well, I happen to be one! You know, you're pretty good looking for a, uhh, dinosaur… Want to go out?" he finished as he nudged the unanimated toy.

The group burst out laughing once again, clutching at their stomachs and rolling around the floor like crazy.

"S-STOP IT, GUYS! IT'S HARD TO SWEET TALK A TOY, OKAY?" he exclaimed embarrassedly.

"S-SORRY, DUDE, BUT THAT WAS PRETTY GOOD FOR A FIRST ATTEMPT!" Gao exclaimed, gasping for air.

"BAKU, MY MAN, THAT WAS HILARIOUS! YOU EVEN MADE YOUR VOICE DEEPER FOR THAT!" Tetsuya said as he kicked the air.

"IT WAS AS IF YOU PRACTICED SWEET TALKING TO THINGS EVERYDAY AND YET, IT ENDS UP BEING THIS LAME!" Jin added, wiping a tear off his face.

The boy blushed harder and hid his face in embarrassment as he muttered 'Maybe I do, maybe I don't' under his breath.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! NEXT! NEXT! JIN, TRUTH OR DARE!" the boy exclaimed hurriedly.

"T-TRUTH!," Jin said, trying to calm down.

"Wow, that's lame. Uhhh, do you usually think about Megumi for more than half of a day?" he asked, throwing the stuffed animal at Jin.

"No, not at all. She's usually with me anyways, but when she isn't…. maybe I do think about her a little? Like, wonder what she's doing. Don't you ever get curious?" he asked, gesturing towards the reserved girl.

"Actually, yeah.. I kind of do," Baku replied.

"What I do is nothing to be concerned of, so don't stick your nose into it," Megumi said.

"Anyways… Suzuha? Truth or dare?" the purple haired boy asked.

Suzuha closed her fan and tapped her chin several times.

"Truth. I pick truth," she repeated.

"Alright. Ever since your match with Gao I noticed about your instant interest, but I wonder.. Who would you pick? Tasuku or Gao?" Jin asked, giving a soft toss to the girl.

Suzuha caught the toy with a bit of struggle and smiled proudly. "I can't say. They both have really good qualities, if you know what I mean," she said.

Gao and Tasuku looked at each other confusedly and gave each other a small shrug.

"My turn to ask. Kuguru, truth or dare?"

Kuguru smiled at the older girl and piped up. "Dare," she stated.

"Hmmmm…. I dare you to…. Sit on Zanya's lap," she decided.

"Killing two birds with one stone.." Tsuki said.

"Nice choice.." Tasuku added.

Kuguru looked at the indigo haired boy as he hesitantly invited her over to his lap. "Okay then…"

The girl crawled over and sat on the boy's lap, the two students struggling to get comfortable in an awkward way.

"This isn't too bad, I guess…" Kuguru said.

* * *

**CHECK DEVIANTART SHIRANAI! (What do you want me to call you? C:) HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

_**~stormy003**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright! It looks like it's my turn~!" Kuguru said, throwing her arms up into the air.

"C-careful, Kuguru! You might hit me like that!" Zanya exclaimed as he grabbed her arms and lowered them down.

"Right, right, I forgot... Sorry!" she replied shyly.

'Hm… Who should I pick on….' She muttered to herself as she tapped her chin softly.

"Tasuku! Truth or dare?" she called, catching the poorly tossed red and yellow toy.

"Hmmm…. Dare, I guess?" he replied hesitantly.

"Okay then. I dare you to wear Gao's mom's clothes!" she said happily.

"… Uhhh, Gao…? Can you ask your-" Tasuku was suddenly cut off by the boy.

"Gladly! I need to see this. I'll even make sure that it's a dress or even a skirt," the boy said excitedly with a wide grin on his face.

"N-no, Gao! No dresses or skirts, please!" he exclaimed embarrassedly.

Gao ran out of his room as he headed to his parent's room. "MOM! I'M GOING TO BORROW YOUR CLOTHES REALLY QUICK! IS THAT OKAY WITH YOU?" the boy yelled from the room.

'WHAT FOR, YOUNG MAN?' his mother replied back in a panicky tone.

"IT'S FINE, MOM! KUGURU JUST WANTS TO… uhhh…. STUDY ABOUT DIFFERENT CLOTHING TYPES! YEAH! THAT'S IT!" he lied.

The students shook their head and slapped their foreheads as they did so.

'…. I GUESS THAT'S ALRIGHT, DEAR!' she finally replied back.

"W-what!?" everyone exclaimed.

"Did she really just take that?" Jin asked.

"Dude, you have got to be kidding me! That was the most stupid lie ever and yet she still took it?" Baku exclaimed, dumbfounded at the sudden take.

"Here you go, Tasuku!" Gao said, throwing the dress at his face.

"W-wait! I said NO- MFF!" the boy exclaimed as he got cut off yet again, this time by a dress.

* * *

'Guys… This feels really uncomfortable right now…' Tasuku said, voice muffled by the closet door.

"Just walk in casually, man!" Tetsuya said invitingly.

'T-that's going to be a problem…' he stuttered.

"Either walk in or one of us will come get you," Kuguru threatened, Megumi getting ready to bust down the door.

'I'll come out of here when I feel ready then… It's so empty between my legs..' he muttered.

"3….. 2… 1…." Jin counted.

Megumi grabbed the closet door and banged it open with one swift arm motion, revealing Tasuku's clothes on the floor and Tasuku hiding behind an object. Tsuki continued to stare while everyone else let out a long, tired sigh. Megumi grabbed the boy's arm and dragged him out of the closet with force causing him to trip and fall over. The girls began to blush madly while the boys snickered and tried to hold in their laugh with all their control they had over their own bodies.

"…. Q-quit staring at my underwear already!" he yelled as he blushed embarrassedly, standing up and immediately covering himself.

"It's my turn now! Let's see who wants to go to hell!" he exclaimed, sitting back down at his spot.

"Before you ask…. Can I get a tissue..?" Kuguru asked, covering her bloody nose.

Gao stood up and dropped the box of tissue in the middle of the circle, grabbing his toy in the process.

"Well then, Zanya. Truth….? Or dare," Tasuku asked as he accepted the toy from Gao.

Zanya pointed at himself as he stared at the officer. 'T-Tasuku picked me?! Crap! What do I do?' he thought to himself excitedly, at the same time anxiously.

"Uhhh.. D-dare."

Tasuku smiled a smile that gave off the feeling of uneasiness.

"Alright. I dare you to think of Kuguru right now for a few seconds and then tell us all what you thought with her in mind," he said. "Easy, right?"

Zanya stared at his idol for a little and then nodded quickly. "I-I guess so.."

Zanya then closed his eyes and then thought of a random vision of Kuguru. Red liquid then suddenly dribbled out of the boy's nose and to his mouth as he slowly took out his handkerchief and covered it up. Zanya opened his eyes and then stole a quick glance at Kuguru, causing his nose to bleed even more.

"Well? What did you think about?" Tasuku asked casually.

'I-I don't think you guys want to know..' he said, muffled by his handkerchief.

"Oh, actually, we do," Tsuki said, leaning in a bit.

Kiri nodded and then switch his seating position to get comfortable. Zanya looked away and faced the floor without removing the cloth from his face.

'…B-bi- ….. Bikini…' he randomly muttered.

Everyone stared at this and then began to laugh at the boy as Kuguru stared at him with shock, a blush spreading across her face like wildfire.

"OH GOD! THAT'S. THAT'S HILARIOUS ACTUALLY, HAHAHA!" Baku exclaimed in between laughter.

Gao was leaning onto the chair Suzuha was sitting on, laughing uncontrollably at Zanya' reply as his body shook every time a laugh escaped.

"YOU GUYS SURE ARE SMOOTH TALKERS AND IMAGINATIVE PEOPLE, HAHA!" Jin laughed.

Kiri was practically laying on the ground, holding onto his stomach for dear life while Suzuha sat on the seat, clueless of what they were laughing.

"OKAY, IT'S MY TURN!" Zanya exclaimed furiously, still muffled by his handkerchief.

"TSUKI, TRUTH OR DARE!" he said instead of asked.

Tasuku threw the dinosaur at the boy's face, knocking off his glasses as he did so. The dinosaur landed perfectly on top of Kuguru's lap after colliding into his face.

"Truth," she answered emotionlessly.

"I don't have much to offer you…. But do you currently like anyone in this room?" he asked carefully as he wore his glasses back on.

Tsuki stayed quiet for a while and then gave a tiny and hard to notice nod. Everyone stared at the girl curiously and then looked at each other as if they need to know who it was by the end of the day.

"It's my turn now. Tetsuya, truth or dare?" she asked casually, grabbing at the stuffed animal.

"Dare, yo! Seems tight," the rapper answered.

"Okay… Um, I dare you to switch clothes with Zanya," she said, throwing the toy at Tetsuya.

"Seems cool with me," Tetsuya replied, catching and placing the toy at his spot.

"K-Kuguru, can you get off for a bit?" Zanya asked.

* * *

"So, are you guys finished with switching clothes yet?"Fyrra asked.

Asmodai held onto the door just uncase Megumi decided to break down the door.

'I look ridiculous!' Zanya exclaimed from inside.

'Zanya, bro, how do you even wear this every day?' Tetsuya asked with shock.

"It's normal to wear that everyday unlike these clothes!" Zanya replied as they left the closet.

"I must say, Zanya does look ridiculous in those clothes along with Tetsuya… Just doesn't fit.." Megumi said awkwardly.

"Zanya you're a rapper now. Rap for us, man!" Baku said jokingly.

"I wholeheartedly refuse!" he said, plopping back down to his spot and having Kuguru crawl back over.

* * *

**Almost Labor Day guys! Just a little longer and I'll try to update during the weekend! Sorry for not updating to often…**

_**~stormy003**_


	5. Chapter 5

Tetsuya struggled to sit back down onto the floor with Zanya's clothes on only being able to reach halfway down to the floor in a squatting position.

"Aughhhh! How do you sit down?! What is sitting even?! WAH! Oof..!" Tetsuya exclaimed as he fell backwards and landed on his back. "Oww… I'll just.. stay in this position for a little longer…" he groaned.

The students laughed nervously and stared at the laying boy as he pointed up his index finger.

"Megumi, truth or dare, dawg?" he asked, pointing at Tasuku instead.

Tsuki tossed the toy high over to the boy as Megumi shook her head slightly. The dinosaur landed on the boy's face upright, soft furry butt connected to human face.

"Hey! I wasn't ready, yo!" he exclaimed , pulling the toy off his face.

"Um, Tetsuya, I'm actually right next to you.." Megumi muttered.

Tetsuya turned his head to his left, seeing Kiri pointing to the other side, and then over to his right to see Megumi waving awkwardly at him.

"Right, right….. Who was I pointing just now..?"

"The one and only beautiful person in this room, Tasuku-chan!" Gao joked, high-fiving Baku and earning a knock on the side of his head from Tasuku.

"Don't. Dare. Call me that again, and you'll have it worse than Zanya," Tasuku grumbling the warning angrily, a blush covering his entire face.

"Hahahaha! You have the looks to cross-dress as girl, Tasuku! Just a little make-up and you're perfect!" Gao continued, earning another punch on top of his head, a vein popping out of Tasuku's fist.

"LET'S CONTINUE ALREADY!" the boy exclaimed furiously, an eyebrow twitching irritably.

"So, truth or dare?" Tetsuya asked, finally sitting up, legs straight out in front of him.

"Dare," Megumi answered immediately.

"…."

The boy's head suddenly emptied out; face suddenly turning blank as he handed over the stuffed dino. Asmodai sighed and whispered to his buddy something, making his face brighten up again.

"Oh, right! Thanks, A-dawg! I dare you to pull up your bangs and leave them up until this game ends!" he exclaimed, pointed at the girl with enthusiasm.

Megumi blinked her eyes several times, hair covering them up anyways.

"Gao? Can I borrow one of your little sister's hairclips?" she asked, looking over to Gao.

"Oh, you can borrow mine!" Kuguru told the girl, taking off the green clip on her bangs.

'I seriously wonder how her eyes look like…..' the group muttered, as Kuguru handed her hairclip to the older girl.

Megumi turned around and pulled the locks of hair that covered her face up, clipping it back on top of her head. The girl turned back to the group and stared, her natural bangs parted directly in the middle and tucked behind her ears. The group stared at the unfamiliar face and looked at each other curiously, turning back and looking at the girl again.

"…What? I did my dare. Why are you guys just staring at me like that..?" she asked, face expression not changing.

'Nothing…' the entire group muttered looking away slowly.

"Okay…. Well, Kiri never got asked anything yet so…."

The girl looked over at the cyan blue haired boy as he pointed at himself and looked around nervously.

"Me?" he asked cluelessly.

"Yes you. Truth or dare, kid?" she asked casually, throwing the toy at the boy and never changing her face expression.

"U-ummm, truth?" he asked, catching it.

"You seem nervous… Anyways, question. Are you jealous of a certain someone right now?" she asked as she stared directly at the young boy.

"Me? Jealous? No! Why would you think that?" he exclaimed awkwardly, stealing a few glances at Gao and Tasuku and then over to Zanya and Kuguru.

"I saw your eye flickering back and forth between 'certain' people," Megumi suddenly said. Kiri smiled nervously and then let out an exasperated sigh.

"Okay, fine.. Yes, I'm jealous of the so-called CERTAIN people. I'm not going to name who it is though," he said, looking at everyone individually, lingering on the four students longer than the others.

"..?"

"GAOOOOO!"

"Z!" Hanako and Akatsuki exclaimed at the same time.

Akatsuki opened the door to Gao's room for Hanako, who was holding a slightly heavy tray filled with pudding on it.

"Mom was wondering if you guys want a snack and told me to bring some pudding up here," the little girl said, wobbling a bit as she took small careful steps forward.

Tasuku and Gao stood up and ran over to the little girl once she slipped, Tasuku catching her before she fell and Gao catching the heavy tray of pudding, setting it down next to him.

"Be careful, Hana! If it's too heavy, tell me next time so I can help," Gao told his little sister, kneeling in front of her.

"Okay," she answered back as Tasuku helped her back onto her feet.

"Are you okay? You aren't hurt now, are you?" Tasuku asked, resting his arm on his knee.

"I'm fine, thank you! And why are you wearing mom's dress?" she suddenly asked.

Tasuku gave a nervous smile to the girl and a quick glace to the group.

"Long story short, kiddo…" he finally answered.

Hanako looked at the officer curiously and then nodded at his response.

"Hey Z, Gao?" Akatsuki piped up.

"Hm? What is it?" both siblings asked the boy in unison.

"Umm, can Hanako and I borrow you're decks?" he asked, nervously poking his index fingers together.

"Sure, I guess," Gao answered, walking over to his desk and digging for his decks.

Zanya nodded and pulled out his core deck from Tetsuya's jacket pocket. "Here, Akatsuki. Don't lose any of the cards though, okay?"

Akatsuki's face lit up into a smile as he ran over to Zanya and took the deck.

"Thanks, Z! Why did you and Tetsuya switch clothes? And why is Kuguru sitting in your lap?" Akatsuki decided to ask, still smiling innocently.

Zanya sighed and pushed up his glasses. "Please don't ask.."

Gao headed back to Hanako with his decks in his hands.

"Which one do you want to use, Hana? Or do you want to try using them all?" Gao asked, showing all the decks Baku built for him.

"You really mean it?" Hana asked her brother excitedly.

Gao smiled and gave an approving nod to his little sister.

"Thank you, Gao!" she exclaimed, giving him a hug and accepting the decks.

"Axia should be back soon, so you can play with him and Drum," Gao told her, petting her head.

"Okay!" the little girl said, dashing out of the room with Akatsuki. "DRUMMMMM!"

The group chuckled at the duo and returned to their game of truth or dare once Tasuku and Gao returned to their seat, Gao holding the tray of pudding.

"Tsuki, truth or dare?" Kiri asked as Tasuku and and Gao passed out the dessert.

"Dare," she answered as if she had no care left in the world.

"Hmmmm…. Uhhh… Er.." Kiri pondered, tossing the toy back to her. "Hug your crush?" he asked as a dare.

"OH, NICE ONE KID!" Fyrra suddenly exclaimed.

Tsuki sat still, shooting a sharp glare at her buddy after getting a hold of the dinosaur and glanced at Gao and Tasuku as she set it down, noticing that they were finished passing out the dessert and staring at her curiously. Tsuki suddenly stood up, a blush creeping up her very pale face, and walked over to the two boys, kneeling in front of them. Tsuki hugged the two boys at the same time and then let go a few seconds later, heading back to her spot silently. Jealousy began to rise in Suzuha after seeing her crushes get hugged by the girl, Gao and Tasuku staring at whatever was in front of them and blinked several times, trying to register what happened. Fyra snickered at Tsuki and walked over to her, giving the girl a pat on the back. The two boys finally snapped out and looked over at Tsuki, Tasuku blushing a little.

"O-okay. My turn. Kuguru?" she asked, trying not to stutter.

"Dare!" Kuguru exclaimed, excitement written on her face after the hug.

"Go give Zanya a peck on the cheek," she said, a small smile spreading on her flushed face as she lightly slid the stuffed animal on the ground.

Kuguru's round glasses slipped as her eyes began to widen, face changing into a shock expression and a blush appearing once the toy touched her leg. Zanya began to blush at the thought and started waving his hands side to side frantically.

"I-I think t-that's going a bit too far!" he excused.

"There was no rule about how far you guys can go with the dares and questions so don't wuss out now," Asmodai said smoothly.

Zanya whimpered and then shut his eyes closed, getting himself ready to 'brace the impact'. Kuguru looked at the group and pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose, turning towards Zanya.

"O-okay… Well, here goes nothing…" she mumbled.

The girl slowly leaned into the boys face and quickly kissed his cheek, looking away from him right after doing so.

"SOS, yo! He's going to need some more tissue right after this, bros!" Tetsuya exclaimed, chuckling at his own joke.

"Shut up, Tetsuya!" Zanya exclaimed covering up his nose with a bunch of tissues covered in blood.

"Suzuha, how much longer until I get off Zanya's lap?" Kuguru asked awkwardly.

"Hmmm… how about after you ask someone? I'm sure he's starting to get stiff," the girl answered, fanning herself.

Kuguru nodded and then looked around the group nervously. "Truth or dare, Jin?" she asked, throwing the toy at the boy.

"Hmmm, how about truth?" he asked, catching soft animal.

"Are you interested in Megumi?" Kuguru asked, getting off Zanya's lap.

"No, I'm not," he said casually. "That's what everyone thinks since we're always hanging around together. Prodigy, truth or dare?"

Tasuku mentally punched Jin in his mind and caught the purposely poor thrown toy.

"Dare."

"Alright, since we know pretty much everyone's crush… Between Tsuki and Suzuha, kiss her cheek if you like her and hug her if you just think of her as a friend," Jin told the boy.

Tasuku blushed at the thought of kissing Tsuki's cheek and then covered up his face.

"Tsuki, it looks like it's your lucky day today," the red-haired monster joked, getting shoved by Tsuki in the process.

'I hate you guys…' he muttered.

Tasuku stood up and headed towards Suzuha, getting her excited for no reason. The boy hugged Suzuha awkwardly for a second and then headed over to Tsuki, pecking her cheek and hugging her just as quick. Tsuki blushed at the gestures and smiled a little with relief, realizing that the two of them had the same feeling for each other. Fyrra gave a sincere smile to her buddy, happy to see her share a close bond with her crush. Suzuha frowned at the girl, opening up her fan and covering her disappointed face. Gao noticed the frustration being emitted from the girl. The younger boy stood up and walked behind the rich girl, hugging her from behind.

"You're really disappointed aren't you?" Gao asked, a curious look on his face.

Suzuha blushed at how close Gao was to her and raised her fan higher up as butterflies appeared in her stomach.

"Yes, but I still have you, right?" she asked shyly.

Gao blushed at the question and looked away nervously. "Y-yeah, I guess.."

Zanya stared at the two little groups and then stole a glance from Kuguru who was now looking a little depressed. The boy suddenly sighed and wrapped and arm around her as she looked up at the ceiling, pulling her close to him. Kuguru jumped at the sudden contact and the smiled at the boy, hugging him back with both her arms.

"It looks like they all decided to somewhat confess to each other, eh?" Baku said with a smug look on his face.

"Looks like we're single too, so.. LET'S GIVE EACH OTHER A FRIENDLY GROUP HUG!" Tetsuya mentioned, opening his arms up wide.

The other students began to laugh softly as they hugged each other along with the monsters in the room.

"This is ridiculous," Megumi said, being squished in the center by the single students.

* * *

**Hello! I'm procrastinating on homework again…. :C Oh well, I'll do my essay's rough draft now.. I have to finish a project tomorrow too, so I might not update. I hope I will get a chance to though. Feel free to talk to me anytime! I'd be happy to chat with you guys! **

**Hope you like this chapter! Hopefully, I'm displaying your OC and her buddy correctly, Shiranai.. ^^' **

_**~stormy003**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Since it's my turn now…" Tasuku said as everyone returned to their designated spots. "Baku, truth or dare?"

Tasuku handed the plush toy over to Baku as he thought about his choice.

"D-dare..?"

Tasuku gave an evil smirk, making the younger boy feel uncomfortable.

"I dare you to let someone, anyone, to put makeup on you."

Baku flinched and leaned backwards. "W-WAIT, WHAT?! MAKEUP?! WITH ANYONE EVEN IF THEY'RE INEXPERIENCED?!" the boy yelled.

"Mhhmmm," Tasuku hummed, impressed with the response he earned. "Gao? Mind getting the makeup ready?"

Gao snickered and stood up.

"Who wants to draw on Baku's face for the day?" Gao asked with a huge grin, heading towards the door.

"For the day? Does that mean he wore makeup before?" Suzuha giggled, fanning herself a little.

"NO! NOT AT ALL!" Baku yelled.

Everyone began to giggle, stifling their laughs, at the boy's reaction and looked away from him.

"Actually, he wore makeup before," Kuguru told everyone, smiling innocently.

The group tried to imagine the boy with makeup all over his face and burst out laughing.

"I NEVER KNEW YOU WERE INTO THOSE TYPES OF THINGS!" Jin exclaimed, clutching onto his stomach.

"I'M NOT! THAT'S A LIE!" Baku denied, a deep blush crossing his face.

Zanya wiped a tear from the corner of his eye and tried to catch his breath.

"I-I'll do his makeup today!" Zanya volunteered, laughing at his own idea.

Gao headed back to his parents' room to get his mother's makeup bag.

"MOM! I'M GOING TO BORROW SOMETHING IN YOUR ROOM AGAIN!" Gao yelled.

'WHAT FOR THIS TIME?!' his mother yelled back.

"KUGURU WANTS TO LEARN MORE ABOUT FASHION RIGHT NOW!" was the boy's answer.

'ALRIGHT THEN, DEAR. JUST DON'T RUIN THE THINGS YOU KIDS ARE BORROWING!" the woman exclaimed.

Everyone in the group dropped to the ground again, shocked at the lady's response with Gao's excuse. The students slowly pushed themselves up from the ground as Gao returned with the supplies in hand.

"Alright, let's start!" the boy said. "Huh? Is.. everything okay?" he asked curiously.

"Everything's fine," Tasuku answered, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Zanya, do your magic!" Tetsuya said excitedly.

Zanya took off his glasses and cleaned it off, putting it back on right after. "Right… let's start…." the boy muttered evilly.

* * *

'H-HEY, LET GO OF ME!' Baku struggled to say.

'STAY STILL, YOU MORON!' Zanya ordered.

'BAKU, QUIT STRUGGLING SO MUCH!'Kuguru yelled.

'A-AHHH! THE MAKEUP IS SMEARING!' Suzuha whined.

'YOU'RE USING THE WRONG THING, ZANYA! THAT'S EYESHADOW NOT BLUSH!' Kuguru exclaimed.

'EHHHHH?!' Baku exclaimed.

'S-sorry. I don't know a thing about makeup, hehe,' Zanya chuckled

'YOU IDIOT! YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE, DIDN'T YOU!?' the victim asked.

Tsuki sighed as she leaned onto Tasuku's shoulder.

"It sure is loud in there… I wonder if they're almost done?" the girl asked.

Tasuku chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"It seems that everything is going well," he answered.

'OW! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING?!' Baku screamed.

'I have no idea! I think I used it correctly..' Zanya said.

'ASK THE GIRLS BEFORE YOU USE IT!" Baku said furiously.

'Naw, I think it's better trying to figure things out this way,' the boy answered.

"I can't believe we can actually hear them clearly from here…" Kiri said, hearing a crash from the other side.

* * *

A few moments later, the four came out of the closet with Baku's face covered up by a towel.

"We managed to finish…" Zanya said, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Woah, Zanya, dude. Your hair is all over the place…" Tetsuya pointed out.

Kuguru was busy fixing up Suzuha's hair to bother with her own and Zanya's.

"Ah, right… Cause THIS GUY wouldn't sit still," he growled.

Baku mumbled something under his breath and turned his head to the left.

"He hasn't seen his makeup yet, so we'll see it together!" Kuguru exclaimed excitedly.

Zanya helped Baku back to his spot on the floor and forcefully sat him down.

"Gao, mirror please."

The boy ran back to his parents' room and stuck the mirror into his friend's hand.

"On the count of three, I will pull this towel off his head. 1… 2… 3!"

Zanya tugged off the towel and revealed Baku's now makeup caked face. Everyone in the room went quiet and stared at the boy with fear, Tetsuya being the first one to let out a 'pfft'. Baku flinched at his own reflection and went pale, examining his face further.

"Wh-what…. WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PRETTY FACE, YOU NINJA NERD!?" Baku exclaimed with anger, imaginary flames coming out of his mouth.

The students began to laugh and roll around on the floor, trying to calm down as they rocked their bodies back and forth.

"Y-YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO STAY LIKE THAT UNTIL THIS GAME ENDS!" Tasuku exclaimed as he hit the floor several times with his fist.

"WHATTTTT?! YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT?! TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING! I LOOK LIKE A CLOWN! A DISCONFIGURED ONE TOO!" the boy yelled as he threw the dinosaur plush hard at Tasuku, hitting his face in the process.

"Hey! I have to wear this stinkin' dress until this game ends too, you know!" Tasuku retorted as he continued to laugh.

'GAO! EVERYONE! IT'S TIME TO HEAD DOWN STAIRS AND EAT NOW!' Gao's mother called.

Tasuku's and Baku's face paled once they heard the call, Tasuku halting his laugh immediately.

"Looks like you guys are going to eat dinner with that getup~," Kuguru said, fixing up Zanya's hair for him.

"WHATTTTTTTTTTT?!" the two screamed in unison.

* * *

"Dinner is- ….."

Mrs. Mikado froze in place and looked at Tasuku and Baku curiously.

"Um, boys? Why are you wearing dresses and makeup…?" she asked confused.

"Ehehehehe… long story short…." Tasuku answered nervously.

"Kuguru, did you use these boys to model for you?" she continued.

Everyone stared at the woman nervously as Kuguru nodded at the question.

"Hmm.. that's a weird choice… And you're skills with makeup really needs more work.." Gao's mother said casually.

"R-right, right! It's actually my first time really!" Kuguru exclaimed, trying to hide the embarrassment.

"You could've asked those two young ladies to model for you and I could've helped you with the makeup," Mrs. Mikado said with a smile as she pointed at Tsuki and Suzuha.

"Well, Tasuku and Baku volunteered to do this!" Gao exclaimed, trying to end the conversation faster.

The two boys shot death glares at Gao as his face slightly turned blue from the fierce aura.

"I-I see…" was the woman's last answer before heading back into the kitchen.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy this! I have nothing to write for an author's note anymore ehehe…**

_**~stormy003 **_


	7. Chapter 7

"Once they start eating, they won't stop…"

The entire group sighed in unison after Kuguru finished her sentence.

"HEY! QUIT TAKING MY FOOD!" Gao exclaimed.

"THIS IS MY PLATE, NOT YOURS!" Drum countered.

"YOUR REACHING OVER TO MY PLATE INSTEAD! GET YOUR GRUBBY HANDS OFF MY FOOD!" Baku yelled.

"Why does this feel like déjà vu.." Kiri said.

Everyone nodded at the boy and continued to watch the trio fight over their dinner.

"Let's just ignore them and eat our share," Tasuku said, grabbing Tsuki's hand into his.

Tsuki blushed a little at the action and looked at her lap shyly as the commotion continued to fly around their heads.

"OW! DON'T SLAP ME!" Drum yelled at Baku.

"I DIDN'T EVEN HIT YOUR HAND THAT HARD!"

The girls in the room lowered their eyelids into a poker face and eyed the dragon and the brown headed boy with disinterest. The two stopped pulling at each other's faces and looked over to the others confusedly.

"Hwat?" they both said with their cheeks stretched out by force.

'Nothing.. Nothing…' the group members mumbled.

Baku and Drum looked at each other and shrugged, continuing their cat fight right after as Gao reached over to steal more food.

'Idiots….' everyone in the room thought.

"Kids, when you finish dinner, go get ready to sleep, okay? You can stay up until 10 PM. It's around 9:07 PM right now. AND QUIT FIGHTING BOYS! WE HAVE PLENTY MORE FOOD IN THE KITCHEN!" Mrs. Mikado exclaimed.

"Okay!" they answered back, the trio finally stopping their little fight for a brief second.

"So, Tasuku, how does it feel like sitting at a dinner table in a dress with your lover?" Zanya asked, snickering at his own question.

'It feels like I've just been brought to a tea party…' the police officer muttered, everyone trying hard not to laugh at his answer.

"How about you? Wearing Tetsuya's clothes and all?" Tasuku shot back.

"…. It makes me feel… messy.. Unorganized..." he said, pulling at Tetsuya's jacket.

"Messy? At least you can sit down! I STILL CAN'T MOVE IN THESE CLOTHES!" Tetsuya said, trying to reach out to the food in front of him.

"How about you, Baku? How's the makeup?" Suzuha asked, delicately eating her small food portion.

"Don't. Even. Go there," Baku hissed firmly.

Gao stuffed more food into his mouth, emptying his plate quickly to get even more before the other two.

"Ah! I'll get you some more!" Suzuha suddenly said, reaching out to get his plate.

"O-oh, thanks, Suzuha, but you don't have to…" Gao trailed off embarrassedly.

"It's fine! I want to get it for you anyways!" she said, handing back his plate with more food than ever.

"Say ahhh!~" Kuguru said, trying to feed Zanya.

"A-ahhhh….." Zanya said, wanting to shut his mouth and look away.

Tsuki eyed the two jealously and then looked over to Tasuku slowly. The girl continued to stare at her lover next to her as he ate his food peacefully.

"Ah?" he said, his food halfway in his mouth.

"Is something the matter?" he asked the girl as he pulled the silverware away from his mouth.

"N-no, nothing's wrong.." Tsuki said, looking away and glancing at the glasses couple repetitively.

Tasuku caught her eyes lingering over to the two and allowed his own eyes to look over at them.

"Jealous?" he asked, a small smile forming onto his face.

Tsuki frowned a little and looked away from the boy and the young couple. "N-no."

Tasuku chuckled at her response and shook his head a little.

'Yes, you are,' he mumbled before kissing her head.

Tsuki's face got darker, causing her to look at the living room area.

"Aww, why don't you ever treat me that nice?" Jin asked Megumi, pointing at the three couples.

"Cause I'm not interested," Megumi answered bluntly, eating her food.

'Ouch.. That's harsh..' Kiri muttered to Tetsuya.

"I heard that!" Jin said, looking at Kiri with a crying face.

"DRUM! DON'T STEAL MY FOOD!" Gao suddenly exclaimed again.

"But that wasn't me!" the dragon retorted.

The two looked over at Baku to see him chew his food, slowing down the action to look at the boy and his buddy confusedly.

"Ghwat?" the boy asked innocently.

"You took my food didn't you.."Gao asked.

Baku swallowed his food before answering his friend and washed it down with water.

"Not even, bro. You're just being delusional," he finally answered.

"…. I don't think I want to look at your face anymore.." Gao suddenly said.

"What was that?!" Baku exclaimed.

"It's very horrifying…"

The entire group looked over at Baku to have a look at his face as Gao looked away from the boy. An awkward silence passed through the entire room before the group gave a small short snort and burst out laughing at Zanya's art skills.

"H-he's actually right, Baku, it IS horrifying!" Tetsuya said, pointing at his face.

"H-hey! How offensive!" the boy yelled.

"Pfft… HAHAHAHA," Tasuku continued. "PROPS TO YOU, ZANYA! YOU PULLED OFF THE MAKEUP PERFECTLY!"

Tsuki began to giggle a little, covering up her mouth to not let a peep slip out.

"Props?! PROPS?! YOU'RE KIDDING! WHEN CAN I REMOVE IT?" Baku asked desperately.

"Well, we already told you until this game ends. It'll end soon since we're spending most of our time eating," Suzuha pointed out as she giggled.

"That'll also mean that I'll get my clothes back!" Zanya said with relief, feeding Kuguru her portion of food.

"And that also means I'll get out of this dress as well," Tasuku cried with joy.

"But that dress looks good on you, you do know that right?" Jin joked, smirking at the boy.

"Why don't YOU wear a dress next?" Tasuku spat at the boy.

"I-I think I'll pass on that…"

Megumi looked over at her friend and gave a small smile.

"Then how about a skirt? Or even high heels? Strutting like model?" the girl listed casually, Jin's face turning red from embarrassment.

"N-no thanks.. None of those either…" he replied, trying to get the images out of his head as everyone laughed.

* * *

**I think this story will end in the next chapter. I enjoyed writing this story for you and I hope you enjoy reading the story and this chapter before it ends! Hope you liked this requested fanfiction, Shiranai Atsune! I'll be glad to take on more requests in the future when I have the time to. C: **

_**~stormy003**_


	8. Chapter 8(Final)

"So, should we continue with the game, do something else, or sleep?" Gao asked as the group headed back into his room.

"I don't know about you guys, but Kuguru is getting tired.." Baku said, pointing at the girl in Zanya's arms.

"I'm not too tired yet…." she muttered sleepily.

"Hm, let's call it quits for now," Jin said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Alright! We get to get rid of these ridiculous things!" Baku and Tasuku said in unison, running back to Gao's room as quickly as possible.

"You know, Tasuku, you run really gracefully when you're in a dress!" Tetsuya called after the police officer.

'SHUT UP!' the boy called.

The group shook their heads and laughed as they followed after the two.

"I'll go on ahead to moved some stuff away for more room to sleep," Gao said, walking ahead quickly.

"Since the game ended already, we need to switch clothes again, Tetsuya," Zanya reminded the boy.

"Thank the lord! This outfit is making me feel uncomfortable! Can't even walk properly, bro!" the dancer replied happily, tears streaming down his face.

"He's overreacting," Megumi said, the group nodding in agreement.

Kiri began patting the boy's back as they got closer to the room and farther away from the stairs. Crashes could be heard from the Sun Fighter's room from a distance, the group beginning to wonder what was going on.

'W-WHOA!' Gao exclaimed, a heavy thud echoing around the house.

'GAO? IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT UP THERE?' Mrs. Mikado called.

'YEAH, MOM!' the boy replied back, sticking his head out the door to answer.

Kuguru began to squirm in Zanya's arms as she began to feel uncomfortable for being in such a position for long.

"I-I think I'll go ahead and put her to bed quickly…" Zanya stuttered, walking away to hide his blush.

Tsuki stared at the back of the boy's head and sighed, wishing Tasuku would do something like that for her.

"Let's just hurry up and check on Baku and Tasuku" Suzuha suddenly said. "I bet Baku doesn't even know how to remove makeup from his face."

Finally entering the boy's room again, the rest of the group member found Zanya carefully tucking Kuguru into bed as Gao set out the rest of the futon. Zanya hesitantly pecked the girl's forehead and turned around to see everyone smirking at him playfully.

"I-IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" he exclaimed, hiding his face with Tetsuya's jacket.

"T-Tetsuya.. Let's hurry up and get changed…"

Tasuku came out of the closet in his own clothes again with a neatly folded dress in his arms as he stretched.

"It feels good to be a guy again…." the boy said, handing Gao the dress.

"Guys! I need help removing the makeup!" Baku exclaimed, peeking his head over from the mirror in the room.

Everyone in the room froze in place with their eyes wide opened.

"Oh dear… N-next time, don't wipe at it… YOU'RE GOING TO SMEAR IT ALL OVER YOUR FACE, MORON!" Suzuha exclaimed running over to help him clean it off quickly.

"You look like you just came out of a horror movie," Kiri said, looking away quickly.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT! HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW WHAT TO DO?! I'M A GUY!" the boy exclaimed.

"Stay still!" Suzuha ordered.

Megumi sighed and walked over to where the two sat, holding back Baku's arms.

"If you keep moving, you'll make it worse…" Megumi warned.

Tasuku finally burst out in laughter on the floor at the scene being unfolded in the very room her was in. Tsuki tried to contain her giggles for a little longer, failing to keep it in this time and started to laugh until her stomach began to ache.

"Criminals really need to learn more from you, Baku!" Tasuku said, laughing out loud again.

"Hey! That's offensive!" the boy exclaimed.

"Finally back to-" Zanya cut himself off as he looked over at Baku with wide eyes, followed by Tetsuya.

"HAHAHAHA, DUDE, THAT LOOK FITS YOU PERFECTLY, YO!" Tetsuya laughed as he pointed at Baku's face.

"S-shut up!" Baku grumbled.

* * *

Finally getting the makeup fully removed and everyone ready for bed, the group stood at the doorway and looked at the room filled with futons.

"Since Kuguru is asleep over there…. Zanya!" Jin exclaimed, pointing at the boy. "You're sleeping next to her!"

Zanya blushed at the thought of it and looked at the floor for a bit.

"Fine…" he said, walking over to one of the futons beside her.

"Couples are to sleep with each other for the night, so Gao and Suzuha gets to pick a spot next!" Jin announced.

Everyone, but the couples nodded in agreement and shoved them all to the front of the line.

"…. S-so.. Where would you like to sleep?" Gao asked, awkwardly offering his hand out.

The girl began to blush and grabbed the boy's hand, leading him over to a corner.

"Here would be fine.." she said nervously.

"Looks like we're next.." Tasuku said, looking away.

Tsuki nodded and felt a pang of disappointment hit her chest as the boy looked away from her, grabbing at his hand.

"Let's just go sleep over here…" the girl said, trying to hide her own nervous voice.

"Alright then, everyone can go get the left over futons," Jin said, walking over to one of the bedding.

"Hey! I wanted that spot!" Tetsuya complained to Kiri, earning a sigh from the boy and switching sides.

"Better?" Kiri asked.

"Yep! Thanks, my man!" Tetsuya exclaimed, lying down onto the futon.

The couples exchanged quick shy pecks on their cheeks before lying down onto their picked futons, earning snickers from the other students.

"Alright, I'm turning off the lights now," Megumi announced. "Good night, everyone."

"Night, dawg."

"Good night."

"Right, night."

"I want food."

"Oh just hurry and sleep!"

Megumi sighed and turned off the lights, heading back to her area and covering herself up with the blanket she had.

'... Hey, Tsuki?' Tasuku whispered.

'Hm? What is it, Tasuku?' the girl answered, still fully awake.

'You do know that I love you, right?' he asked awkwardly.

'… Yes…' she said embarrassedly.

'Do you feel the same for me?' Tasuku continued.

'… Yes.. Of course…'

The two smiled at each other as their eyes adjusted to the dark room.

'Let's just sleep now. Good night, Tsuki,' the boy said, kissing her cheek again and locking their hands together.

'Good night, Tasuku..'

* * *

**Yep. Last chapter. Sorry if it seemed really short. :C I hope you enjoyed this story! I enjoyed doing this request. My humor isn't the best, but I hope it made you guys laugh! ^^**

_**~stormy003**_


End file.
